When life gives you lemons
by Lnzhomeskillet
Summary: Seto is falling apart and his mask is slowly melting. Everything hes ever loved has perished.
1. Chapter 1

Ring! Ring!

Seto Kaiba looks up from his laptop at his office phone "Kaiba" He answers

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, Are you watching the news right now?" The woman on the other line asks

"No, Why?"

"Im going to need you to come to the school, its about Mokuba." The woman said bitterly

"What happened to my brother?" Kaiba asks slightly worried but not showing it in his voice.

"Its probably best if we talk about it when you get here." With those last words she hung up the phone.

Seto was worried, he wuickly shut off his laptop and left Kaiba Corp, to go to Mokubas school.

As he pulled up he saw fire trucks and ambulances everywhere. He saw a bodybag being carried out of the front doors. Everyone parted for him as he entered, some people staring, some people immediatley sobbing.

The older brothers heart was pounding almost out of his chest, he quickened his steps to the principals office. He entered and saw the Principal sitting at her desk speaking with a police man.

"Where is Mokuba? What happened?" Kaiba asked immediatley.

"I think its best if you have a seat Mr. Kaiba." She motioned him towards the seat in front of her desk. "There was a school shooting today, A boy from Mokubas class brought a gun to school, he said he was tired of being bullied and finally decided to stand up for himself. Your brave little brother was in the desk right next to him, saw his chance. And attempted to disarm the little boy. Your brother was shot and killed in the process Mr. Kaiba, hes a hero though." The principal began crying "He saved the entires classes lives. Im so sorry Mr. Kaiba." She weeped once more.

Setos mind was blank, he didnt want to comprehend what hed just heard. His mind almost wouldnt let him. "Right" He mumbled and left the office. As he exited the school, the geek squad ran up to him "Kaiba were so sorry, please if you need anyth-" Yugi was cut off.

"I dont need your silly pity, I understand that Mokuba was good friends with you, but I am not friends with you therefore i will NOT be included in your sulking." Seto said bitterly and immidietley left to his car.

Yugi and his gang stood there in shock "I guess everyone takes things different ways." Yugi said holding back tears for the older Kaiba.

Seto drove, he just drove, he didnt know where he was going and he didnt really care to know. But as he made his way through Domino City he stopped at a place hed never really cared to visit, his parents graves. He sat there in front of two grave stones One said Karen Mahavi, the other said Alix Mahavi. His mother and father.

"Hey mom and dad" He began _God im such an idiot, talking to dead bodies_ he thought to himself.

"Umm.. Mokuba got killed today, and i dont know what to do. I wish one of you were here." He whispered as he could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes. _Im so weak_ He thought. "He was everything to me. I vowed to keep him safe after you guys died. I promised you, and i failed. I lived for those moments where hed run into my bedroom and jump on my bed to wake me up. Or when we played toy soldiers together. And now its too late." Tears began falling down his face "Im never going to be able to hear his little voice speak my name again... Im so sorry mom and dad, I shouldve been able to stop this somehow." He shook his head back and forth, weeping.

The grave yard was on the way to Yugis house from the school, as the gang walked home they saw Seto sitting in front of two graves crying. "Someone should go talk to him, im sure hes blaming himself, he always does when something happens to Mokuba." Tea said to the others.

"He made it clear that he didnt want our help, so we should just leave him alone, let him cry. Its not our problem." Joey exclaimed

"Joey, weve been through alot with him, and whether he wants to admit it or not the fact is, were the closest things he has to friends or family. Gozaburo died and I dont even know what happened to his parents before that, Hes been through alot of hardship in his life, he kinda has the right to be a heartless jerk, everything he puts his heart into falls apart." Yugi said, feeling bad for Kaiba.

"I guess your right" Joey replied thinking over the what Yugi had said,


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi made his way over to Kaibe who was sitting down, holding his knees and looking at his mother and fathers graves. Seto didnt say anything when Yugi sat next to him.

"I know you dont need our help," Yugi began "But were going to be here for you whether you like it or not. So you might as well get used to it." Yugi said in a strong voice.

Seto continued looking at the gravestones "Those are my mom and dads grave stones... My real mom and dad. My dad came home really drunk one night, he said he was going to kill all of us. My mom hid me and Mokuba in the closet, he was just a baby. I was 4. Mom told me to protect him and myself. I promised her that no matter what i would protect him. And then dad found us. He shot her right in front of me, and then he stared at me, holding Mokuba in my arms, and shot himself in the head.. I dont really blame my dad, I was a bad kid, thats probably what drove him crazy, and now i broke the promise i made to my mom. What a great son i am right?" Seto told Yugi in a broken whisper.

Yugi just sat there speechless, he was in shock, but quickly tried to snap himself out of it "No child is bad enough to deserve that." Yugi said.

"I was, I never listened to him, he always told me I was a horrible child and that it was my fault that he drinks so much. That all the bruises he gives me are reminders that im a bad boy... Then one day he said i was so bad that he would have to put reminders all over mom too.. Dont try and help me Yugi, Ive been a fucked up mess since the first day I walked this earth. Gozaburo just taught me how to hide it. But theres no point in hiding it anymore.. Theres no point in being strong. I have no one to be strong for." His voice trailed off.

"You have yourself to be strong for, you have us. If anything ever happened to you, as much as you think otherwise wed all be heart broken. All we ever wanted to do was be your friend Seto. I dont know why you wont just let that happen." Yugi said slightly irritated but his voice still soft.

Kaiba began standing and as he got to his feet he said "Because everything I care about dies. Im cursed Yugi, I have to be.." Seto walked to his car but Yugi followed behind. "Please just give it a chance. Maybe you think your cursed, i dont care, Im willing to take the risk. We want to be there for you, weve saved eachothers lives too many times to just let you fall apart."

Seto stopped and stood there in silence. Yugi could see the obvious pain on his face "I have to go make funeral arrangements, if you dont mind." And he walked off, Yugi didnt follow this time, he just stood there watching Kaiba walk away, tears began trailing down his face.

Sorry this chapter was kind of short, more chapters to come, probably today. Definitely tomorrow. Review and let me know what you think. Thank you readers : )


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba picked up his cell phone and got in his car. He dialed a number. "Roland, I need you to do something for me." He spoke into his cell phone.

"Yes sir, anything." Roland replied.

"I need you to make funeral arrangements, Mokuba died today." Seto said in a cold voice.

"Mr. Kaiba im sorry, please if you need anything let me know." Roland said worried

"That's all." Kaiba hung up the phone. Seto drove to his estates walked into his mansion and went into Mokubas room. He looked around at the mess of toys all over the floor. He sat on the bed and looked at the batman patterns on his sheets. He layed down and held the pillow, smelling Mokuba on it still. He fell asleep on the twin sized bed.

He was awoken by a group of people, the spiky haired figure nudging him softly.

"Huh? Whaa.." Seto turned over and rubbed his eyes trying to get adjusted to the light. Yugi and his friends were all gathered in Mokubas bedroom staring at Seto.

"Hey sleepy head" Tea said in a happy but soft voice.

"Whatre all of you doing in my house? I could have you arrested for trespassing." Seto said trying to be angry, in all honesty he didnt care.

"Well we knew if we knocked you wouldnt let us in anyways, and since the door was unlocked we just decided itd be fitting to come in." Joey said smiling, slightly sarcastic.

Seto sat up and stretched, he was kind of glad theyd come, although hed never admit that to them. Being completely alone in a huge mansion wasnt a great thought.

"We made you lunch, im guessing youve been asleep since you got home yesterday huh? Im sure you needed it though, you work too much." Tristan said trying to sound nice.

Seto rose from the bed and descended down the stairs. The aroma was nice, whatever they made smelled great. But he had no will to eat, he hardly had the will to get out of bed. Roland was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for him.

"Umm sir, the arrangements have been made, but theres something id like to show you. About a year ago when you decided to make your will. Well Mokuba decided itd be best if he made one too i guess, he gave it to me to hold onto. Its a video." As Roland said this he pressed play on the remote. Everyone gathered around the huge flat screen as Mokubas face came into view.

"Hey big brother, its me Mokuba. And umm this is my will" He began laughing "I know its probably dumb for me to make one of these cause i dont really have anything to give to anyone. But you made one, and i got kinda confused since your not going to die anytime soon, well hopefully. But I wanted to make one too, just for fun." A smile came across the little boys face as he giggled.

Seto smiled at his brothers laughter, but everyone could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Umm well, the only thing I really have is advice, I think that if i ever die that you shouldnt be sad. I mean i know your going to be sad but dont dwell on it. Because ill always be with you in memory. I think that you should try to make some friends. I know Gozaburo said its a weakness, but I have friends and im not weak, im happy. And you deserve to be too. Yugi and his friends really like you. I think you should be friends with him, and give Roland a raise too, you know hes more than a body guard, hes your friend and he loves you like a son. And im pretty sure you care about him alot too." As Mokuba said this Seto and Roland traded looks and smiled, Roland patted him on the arm.

"Be the happy kid that you were before Gozaburo came into the picture, cause the Seto i remember was always happy, even when our parents died you somehow found the light at the end of the tunnel, your good at doing that kind of stuff. Oh and I think you should find our sister, I know she got separated from us when we went to the orphanage and got adopted into a different family. But shes still blood, so find her and get to know her better. Dont be mad at her, you know she wasnt happy at the orphanage, you cant blame her for leaving.

"Be happy because im not there to make you happy, smile for me because I no longer can. And remember that ill always love you and when you think you have nothing to live for, get a freaking clue and take a look around at all the people that truley care. I love you bro. Oh and you can have my toy soldiers." Mokuba giggled once more and the video ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked around shedding a few tears, but looked at Kaiba to make sure he was okay. He was still looking at the TV. The hurt in his eyes and his face was so noticable. He rested his head on his knees "I miss him so much" He whispered, tears coming down his face. Roland came over and put his arms around Seto. The older Kaiba put his arms around Roland and sniffled.

Roland pulled away wiping under his sunglasses to get the tears out of his eyes, "Mokubas right you know, you mean alot more to me than just something to guard and assisst. And you have so many people that want to support you, just look around. Look at all of these people who have gone out of there way to make sure your okay." He raised his hand to the group in front of the two "All of these people are here for you."

Kaiba looked up and half smiled "Thanks for being here for me, I dont deserve it though. I treat you guys like shit." He said

"You were raised to treat people like shit, its not your fault" Yugi replied, smiling.

Joey looked up at Kaiba, slightly suprised finding out he had a sister "You should call her Kaiba, Im sure she misses you. And she deserves to know about Mokuba." Joey said softly.

"Right." Kaiba said reluctantly, hed been putting this phone call off for years.

Seto took his phone out of his pocket and went outside to sit on the porch, he lit a cigarette and dialed his sisters number.

Ringing sounds started in his ear, a good ten times, he thought, and was hoping she wouldnt answer.

"Hello" A tired muffled voice came from the other line.

"Christian." Kaiba said, almost in tears.

"Seto, its been so long, are you okay?" She said, tired

"Umm I just thought id call, i miss you sis." He said through tears

"I miss you too little brother, please tell me whats wrong." She said comfortingly

"Um, Mokubas dead sis" His voice broke "And I need you, because right now your all I have left, and i miss you. I dont care if you left us at the orphanage, I know weve had our differences because of it over the years, but I need you in my life again. I want to try this one more time." His voice vulnerable.

She was crying too now "Im packing right now, and im staying with you no matter how long it takes. I dont care if I have to finish college there or stay with you for the rest of my life, I love you little brother, Im so sorry."

"I love you to big sister"

"Ill be there soon." And with those last words she hung up the phone. Kaiba sat there staring at the bright cherry on the end of his cigarette, watching it slowly burn down. At that moment everything came crashing down all at once and he cried, it couldve been hours, minutes, even seconds that he was out there but he let everything out, his father abusing him and his mother, the splatter of blood on his face when his mother was shot, the bullies picking on Mokuba at the orphanage. Gozaburo treating him like a worthless dog, everything that anyone had ever done to him came out at that very moment and he felt everything that had been built up for so long, slowly wash away.


	5. Chapter 5

Seto didnt mind the gang sleeping over at his house, it was big enough, and the company slightly took his mind off of Mokuba. The funeral was tomorrow, so itd be easier this way anyways, they could all go in one of Kaibas limos, although Seto never really liked limos, driving was his thing, he liked being in control. Something he completely wasnt in at the moment.

His alarm went off 9:30 am

Two hours until the funeral, he made his way down stairs, the rest of the gang was already up and had made an entire breakfast layout. It looked delightful. "How long have you guys been at this?" Seto asked slightly amused.

"Weve been up since seven, we might as well get an early start and get something good out of this day. You know Mokuba wouldve liked that." Tea said

Seto rubbed his eyes, his hair was a mess. All he had on was a pair of baggy brown pajamas and a pair of Halo 3 boxers slightly poking out. He looked horrible with the exception of his perfectly etched six pack and his flawless arm muscles, which Tea had taken a liking to looking at. As he entered the kitchen he looked over at the small breakfast nook in the corner where he saw a beautiful woman about 19 with long red curly hair, and the blue eyes that made it quite obvious that she was Kaibas sister.

"Hey Ginger" Seto sat across from her at the table.

"Hey bed wetter" Christian said back, with the famous challenging smirk, and a playful raise of the eyebrow that was oh too familiar to the group, always seeing it on Kaiba.

They both stood at the same time, and hugged eachother tightly "I missed you" They said in unison.

Ending the hug they had eachothers hands on the others shoulder. Christian put her hand gently on Setos cheek.

"Youve changed so much, I havent seen you since you were four, only a phone call here and there. Your so grown up. Too grown up for a 17 year old if you ask me. Just look at that six pack." She punched him playfully in the stomach. "Thats just not natural, Your supposed to still have zits and a squeaky puberty voice." Seto smiled, it was so nice to see and talk to his sister on good terms. _Mokuba was right_ he thought to himself _this was a good idea_.

"Okay what about you, your grown up too. You dont look anything like the Raggedy Anne little brat my sister used to be." He said jokingly. They hugged once more. "Weve got to start getting ready for the funeral." Seto said, sadness in his eyes. Soon after, he left the kitchen and made his way upstairs to put on his black suit.

He came down the stairs to see everyone dressed and ready to go, all in black, it was depressing.

The group all headed to the limo and made there way to the funeral, to say goodbye to Mokuba one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

The limo slowly stopped where Mokuba would be buried. Roland had made it to where hed be buried by his mother and father. Everyone took there seats. It was a pretty large group. A few familiar face were Maximillion Pegasus, Marik and Ishizu Ishtar, A few kids from Mokubas school, Some teachers, the principal, the paramedics that had tried so hard to save his life. Seto wasnt suprised about the turn out. Mokuba was a great person.

The funeral started, the preacher gave a speach about how he was in heaven now flying with the angels. Read a few bible verses. And then said "Would the older brother of Mokuba Kaiba like to say a few words?"

As much as Seto didnt want to go up there, he felt like he owed it to Mokuba, to melt his mask and show how human he truly was. He stepped up to the podium, hands in his pockets, eyes to the floor and spoke trying to find the right words.

"Mokuba... was the best brother anybody could ever ask for. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. Everytime he entered a room you couldnt help but be happy, his smile could light up everything around him." Seto paused, his voice broke. He looked over to the coffin Mokubas body was inside of "He managed to keep me happy, and thats not an easy things to do... I have so many regrets.." He whispered the last part. "Everything I did in my life was to make sure Mokuba could live a happy one, I wanted him to have everything, and I wanted him to be able to do anything he wanted to do" Tears fell lightly down his face, hardly noticable, but by the suprise in peoples eyes watching, they seemed to notice. "Somehow this 14 year old kid managed to make a bigger impact on peoples lives then I was ever able to. He deserved a long and joyful life, and he died a hero to an entire classroom full of kids who thanks to him, can continue living. Everybody's going to miss you Mokuba." He closed his eyes for a moment and ended the speach, walked back down and took his seat, everyones eyes were following him. He was more human there than hes been in years, and he did it for his little brother.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, now would the older sister of Mokuba Kaiba like to say a few words." Christian looked up, slightly suprised, she hadnt thought about saying anything since shed been gone so long, but she got up, walked to the podium and began.

"I didnt know Mokuba very well, he was only a baby when i was adopted. But if Seto and Mokubas relationship was anything like My and Setos relationship when we were children, that explains enough. If Mokuba was anything like Seto. Always finding the good in a horrible thing. Helping others before worrying about himself. I wish that Id had the privelage of being able to have Mokuba in my life. But I didnt, And id do anything to know my little brother. I just hope hes happy right now, looking down on us and eating all the ice cream hes ever wanted, without the burden of a stomach ache." She half smiled, a couple tears came down.

"Mokuba in his death, did something that I didnt think could be done. He reunited me and Seto, and for Mokuba, im going to do everything I can to show how much I care about my little brother, and help him through this." Christian stepped off of the stage and sat beside Seto, she intertwined their fingers and nudged him playfully in the shoulder.

The funeral came to an end as they lowered Mokubas body into the ground, Seto watched the coffin go down hands in his pocket it. A symbol that Mokuba was finally gone, Tears silently fell down his face. He didnt care who could see. Pegasus came up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder "Who wouldve thought that i would regret so badly everything id ever done to you and that little boy... Im here for you, no matter what Seto Kaiba." Pegasus walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

The crowd of people slowly began thinning out. Seto didnt really move from the spot he had right in front of Mokubas grave, he sat there holding his knees to his chest just looking trying to make himself believe that this magnificent little boy would never be in his life again. Tristan took a seat next to him. Seto looked over toward him "You guys dont have to stay here and waist your time, go do something fun." Seto said plainly.

"Not without you man. You can stay here all day if you want and well be right here beside you bud." Tristan smiled "I know its hard losing somebody, maybe I dont know how you feel because nobody who died was ever as close to me as you and Mokuba were to eachother. But I can only imagine.. Point is, Its going to take time, and its going to take friends. And your probably going to cry and be depressed, but no matter what well be there with you, if you need a shoulder to cry on. We got your back and were not going to leave you, or abuse you or anything like that. We dont want you for your money or your flat screen TV. We want you for you, your a pretty great person once you break down that ugly wall you put up. And I understand its hard to trust us because of how much people have shat on you in your life. You may never completely move on from this, i get it. Im just glad that one good thing came from Mokuba in his death."

"And what would that be?" Kaiba asked

"Me and the gang were able to make a really great friend, you." Tristan smiled again.

Seto began to stand up, he looked at his watch and ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. "We should go get tacobell, that always helps me drown my sorrows." Seto looked up and everyone else who nodded in agreement.

The crew slipped into the limo and went to tacbell where they proceeded to buy almost everything on the menu, taking it home and pigging out. As everyone was sitting on and around the couch munching on tacos, Yugi spoke up.

"I think i could get used to this" He laughed.

"Yeah im with Yug, I love being your friend Kaiba." Joey replied

Kaiba thought to himself, he thought about Mokuba, and how good tacobell was on a bad day. He thought about his sister and all of his new friends and realized that Tristan was right, its going to take some time, and tears and friends. And that he might not ever get over it. But he was glad to have his friends by his side through all of it.

He smiled.

(+60,0000 dead puppies. Go LK)


End file.
